To be back (KiraXScott)
by Solarwingen
Summary: Set after the end of Teen Wolf. Kira is still with the Skinwalkers, but what happens when she passes their final test? Will she return to the life she once knew? Will Scott choose her over Malia? ( This is my first fanfic I hope you like it! More chapters to come!)
1. Chapter 1

Scott and Kira

It was a dusty morning, the red sun shone on my matted hair. I was used to the lack of hygiene now that three years had passed since I gave myself over to the Skinwalkers. The training has been brutal and constant but I have learned to enjoy it. I find that some days I am lost in thought, thinking about Scott and all my friends back in Beacon Hills. But I am always brought back to reality when I remember Scott graduated two years ago and has moved on with his life. Of course I don't actually know what he is up to or if he is even still in Beacon Hills. And to be completely honest I would not be surprised if he has forgotten all about me, but I know he and I need to keep moving forward and not get caught up in the past, even if he is my one and only love. I walked along the burning sand, my now leather and tattered attire flowed in the blistering storm of dust. I held my sword in front of me, it had been a while since I was actually permitted to use it, considering my kitsune was one controlling pain in my side that used what ever chance she had to take over me. My breath needed to be controlled, I need to use the special method the Skinwalkers showed me. So I began, I took in one short breath and shifted my weight to the left, slicing my blade downward making sure my stroke was clean and strong. Then again, one short breath to which I shifted forward rotating 180 degrees behind me. My hands rested on the handle of my sword. These movement continued for another six hour day. When I had finished, my eyes opened as I let my breath exhale softly. Janses was standing in front of me, her presence was undetectable like always. I bowed and placed my now sheathed sword on the ground by her feet. A smile cracked on her face, I had never seen her smile before.  
"Kira"  
"Yes?"  
"Prepare for your third competency test. I have a good feeling about this one" My competency testes where to see how I was progressing. They tested how my control has improved over my kitsune. They were difficult and never the same. My last test involved me fighting a short woman as fast as lighting while we were suspended in the air by a bridge with no support. I failed as usual, I got frustrated with her speed and skill which allowed my kitsune to take over and strike her down with a ball of lightning. I remember hearing her voice clearly in my mind "You can't beat the god of lightning with lightning." It had been a year or so since since then and I have not heard her speak since. I was so stunned by her rage and murderous intent I was determined to never let her gain control again. "Yes Janses. I will prepare" I bowed once again and walked to my tent. To prepare I must rest and gain my strength, mentally and physically. I took a few moments to clear my mind, I found myself thinking about Scott once again.

I marched along the flat earth where the Skinwalkers awaited me. I bowed before them and accepted my sword as my weapon of choice. "Prepare yourself" I nodded "Begin"

The ground beneath me became large rocky terrain with moss beds and large trees sprinkled along. A man, standing at least 6'7 appeared from behind one of these trees and leaped towards me. I took my formation and prepared for his first blow. The axe he was wielding was much heavier then I expected when it came down upon me. I parried the move making sure my breathing was in line. I began to strike, left-right-down-left-up-right-cross section left and we separated. The flow of the my moves where a lot cleaner than before. He swung his axe with tremendous force toward my skull, I ducked, feeling the axe graze my hair. I now had a moment of advantage while his body was unguarded, I was in his strike zone and I took my shot. I sliced upwards along his diaphragm towards his left armpit. The cut was deep and exactly as I was hoping it would land. I jumped backwards and was sure not to waste a beat. He staggered backwards as I lunged for another cut. He blocked me and knocked my sword out of my hands. I was left unguarded and began a maneuver to protect my vital points. My neck, my face, and my lower abdomen, just as I did he swung his large fist and knocked me to the ground. Pain shot through my side, I coughed and stood against my bodies tired cries for me to stay down. Something was off about this guy, yes he can take damage unlike my first opponent but he is different. Not like the man who gives me all the damage I inflict, or the woman so fast I could barley see her. He was strong and big and fast, To fast for his size. And his injury is only bleeding from the lower half. I decided to try something, it is very risky but if I'm right this fight could be mine. I charged for my sword that was now wedged between two rocks behind me. As I ran for it I could hear his mighty steps picking up behind me. When I reached my weapon he was basically on top of me, his axe ready to land on my head. I pulled the sword free and with a last ditch effort dug it into where is belly button would have been. This stopped him in his tracks, blood pooled around my sword and his axe fell right next to me. I was stunned that my idea worked. He fell over and as I somehow managed to guess his large form shrunk into a messily 5'3. My sword sticking out of his heart.

With the fallen black knight soldier at my feet I pulled my sword from his chest cavity. After being taken back to base camp I was informed that I had broken my right arm. I was still shocked at my victory and impatiently awaited the verdict on the test.

The Skinwalkers came to me later that night, the atmosphere was surprisingly light. Out of the three years I have been here I have never felt light around them. I always felt a sense of mistrust when they were to see me. But as of right now, I could feel some light in their dark expressions. "Kira"  
I tried to stand from the makeshift bed with was just animal furs.  
"No no need for that" I sat back down "Did I pass Chief Nevo?"  
The Chief, a staggeringly large woman smiled lightly "As I see it, as we all have seen. Your kitsune is no longer a growing parasite on your chi, but now a weapon you may use at your own will. It has been a long road Kira and I feel your training has finally paid off."  
"Does- Does that mean-?"  
"You may go home"  
My cheeks flushed, and hot tears rolled down my cheeks. It was finally time. I could go home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I do not own Teen Wolf or any of thier characters)

I rummaged threw my things frantically, my still broken arm keeping me from moving at my full speed. I collected what I was able to keep over the years and marched towards the desolate opening where I knew they were waiting for me. I was stupidly exited and could barely contain myself. As I waited for my realize I bobbed up and down on the balls of my feet. The Skinwalkers appeared before me and gave me a slight smile. "Are you ready Kira?"  
"Yes Chief" I smiled, trying to some what sound composed The three of them raised their staffs in unison and a large typhoon of wind gusted around me. My vision was completely obstructed, the dark and thick sand kept me from moving, kept me from being conscious of anything around me. Small particles of sand and dust searched my exposed skin. It stung, but it was how travel worked around here. I just wondered, will they land me in the middle of the dessert? Or where my parents are? I wonder where I will see my first ray of un shadowed sunlight. The bright sunlight of the world I came from, where the air is fresh and the atmosphere isn't a dim shade of red all day everyday. My feet were swept up from under me, I tripped on something and stumbled onto hard cement. I grasped at the air for something to catch my fall. I fumbled forward as the sand storm disappeared around me. I coughed as my feet finally made full contact with the cold ground. I tried to open my eyes, the dark city sidewalk was an old concept to me, even though the light in the area was more than enough to see I looked around in darkness for a few moments as my eyes adjusted. I shook my head and took a deep breath of the cool air. Dust fell all around me from my hair and clothes. Now that my vision was restored I saw someone standing ahead of me. I squinted and focused on the all to familiar figure. Scott Mccall, mouth a gap standing next to Malia. "Oh- uh... Hi" I said softly and awkwardly as they stared at me in disbelief.

Scott's POV

Yes, leaving Beacon Hills was incredibly difficult. It was like a hook was in my side and no matter how far I walked away it dug into me and pulled back. But after some time of staying in one place. The hook became less deep by the day. I have a great thing set up right now, new city, new pack members, but my friends always stood by me. Malia and I have never been stronger, we live together now in a small apartment not to far from my work, a veterinary clinic. I'm not the head vet obviously but being a shadow student with slight pay is more then satisfying for me at the moment. Until I finish vet school I have to work along side a fully licensed veterinarian. But I get along great with Dr. Malone. He may not be as smart as the vets I'm used to but he still cares deeply for animals and really that's all that is important to me. Malia, well Malia managed to get a job at a cafe a few miles away from the apartment. Unfortunately this is her fifth job this semester. She has problems keeping the jobs I manage to obtain for her. But she gives it her all, and really that's all I can ask for. Apart from school, my job and keeping Malias jobs for her, I run my pack. We have gained some new wolves. Alec, he buds heads with Liam constantly. Oh yeah, after Liam graduated he moved out here to stay with the pack. I guess the prospect of starting his own pack was to much to handle for him. But I can't complain about him staying with us, he always tries to be helpful. And there is this new arrival, his name is Koda. He is an older guy one year older than me but he still sees me as the pack leader. He has blue eyes, an unfortunate accident on his first change. He was being chased by some guys he owed money to when the full moon struck. Im sure you can figure out the rest. And tonight Malia and were going to the bar down by Rockos oil shack, a simple bar where my pack have decided to call home. We walked along talking about how an old dog got trapped enter a cement pipe that we saved today. When a large whirlwind of sand and dust began to form in front of us. It was accompanied by a strong wind as it grew in size and ferocity. I grabbed Malia's hand as I guarded my face from flying sand. I coughed as it grew, we took a few steps back "What is that!?" Malia shouted over the loud wind "I don't know! Be careful" I replied, as I did the dust began to die down, almost as quick as it came the whirlwind shot downwards revealing a person in the center of the mess. She stumbled along the ground as the wind pushed her around. She had extremely long black hair that was matted and dusty. She was wearing old leather clothes that were ripped along her arms and legs. When the wind finally stopped she was all that was left. No sand or dust on the ground except for what fell off of her person. Her eyes were wide as she helplessly looked around, almost blind. When she turned to me my breath caught in my throat. It was Kira. My beautiful girlfriend I lost all those years ago to the Skinwalkers. I stared in disbelief She finally noticed us standing here and paused "Oh-uh... Hi" she said while squirming under the awkward tension.  
"Kira!?" I shouted in shock. Her eyes became bright as her huge goofy smile appeared on her face.  
"Yeah! Hi Scott! Malia!" I let go of Malia's hand and walked slowly towards her I didn't know what to say so all I did was hug her. I hugged her deeply and tight as though she would vanish into dust again. She hugged me back with one arm the other hung by her side in a makeshift sling.  
"Wow! Just wow! H-how did you get here? -Wait did the Skinwalkers let you go? Did you gain control of your kitsune? What happened to your arm?" my mind rushed with thousands of questions. As Malia walked next to me.  
"Malia! It's so great to see you again." Kira said while laughing at my parade of questions. Malia awkwardly hugged Kira back. I softly held her shoulders wanting answers to my questions. She laughed again and tears began to form in her eyes.  
"I'm just so happy to see you guys! I thought I would never see you again." she said softly as a single tear fell. I once again pulled her into an embrace. And I turned to Malia "Hey lets take her back to the apartment, she needs some taking care of. Oh wait, Kira your arm? What's wrong with it?  
"Oh! Yeah ... I uh broke it in my last test.."  
"To the hospital we go, Malia can you go get some stuff ready back at the apartment for her? You know the- uh -I don't know- girl stuff she might need" I nodded to Malia and began to walk with Kira holding her arm up slightly to feel the break.

As we walked towards the nearest hospital Kira and I caught up. She told me about her kitsune and how she had finally gained control. I told her about my pack, my job, school and Malia and mine's relationship.  
"Oh? You and Malia?"  
"Yeah, to be honest it's still kind of new"  
There was a moment of silence "Do you-uh Do you love her?" I was caught off guard by that question. It made me think about all our time together. But now that Kira is right here "No, it's not like that. Like I said still fairly new"  
"Oh. Well I'm happy for you guys Scott" I could see the pain on her face, it was slight but still there beneath the surface. I won't lie, she hid it well. When we arrived at the hospital she was taken away to x-ray and I was left to sit, alone in my own thoughts. When we left, we were on great terms. I loved her greatly and she loved me too. But there was always the problem of her kitsune getting in the way. When she would take over and cause Kira to be someone totally different, but now she says she has control. Which reminds me, I need to look at her with my eyes, and see how true that statement really is. I didn't even think about Kira these past years, I've been to busy, but now that I see her again I remember how she made me feel and how simple it felt to be with her. Even though nothing was simple at the time.  
A nurse came into the waiting room and called my name from a clip board.  
"Yes? That's me." I said while standing " is all set to see you know." the nurse said with a smile.  
"Thank you" I walked with her to the cast room. Kira was sitting on the exam table while they put casting around her arm.  
"Hey Scott!" she said with another goofy smile "Hey how is it?"  
"Yeah it's a clean break but I'll be alright, she looked at me and winked." I knew what that meant. Because she is a Kitsune she will heal quickly but when it comes to breaks we still need them to be set so they will heal correctly. I discovered that a while ago with Liam after a fight with a rogue wolf. I smiled at her as they finished the casting process. They released her with pain meds and a time frame, I didn't pay attention. My phone began to buzz, it was Malia calling me "Hello?"  
"Hi Scott, are you guys almost done?"  
"Yeah we are just leaving now actually. What's up?"  
"I got some stuff ready for her, some clothes and she can have a shower when she gets here."  
"Great we will see you soon ok. We gotta go now."  
"Oh k bye"  
"Yup"  
I hung up and ran after Kira who had walked across the hospital distracted by a nurse. We began to walk back to the apartment.  
"Sorry about having to walk Kira, I would have driven us but the jeep is still at my place."  
"No it's fine. I'm just so happy to be walking in the fresh air anyway." she smiled at the dark night sky. The rest of the walk back was pretty quiet, I couldn't tell if it was an awkward silence or not. But I enjoyed it. We got back to the apartment and Malia was waiting for us in the stair well.

Malia escorted Kira to the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen and got myself some water. When Malia came back I knew it was time to talk.

-Thank you so much for reading! I would lobe to hear what you think so far. For example, Do you like Kira's pov or Scott's pov better? Or do you like if I were to alternate between them more? Again thank you so much for reading! More chapters to come!


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters)

Kira's POV

I painfully pulled my crusted clothes off my tired body. Mass amounts of sand and dust fell on Scott's bathroom floor. I was about to get into the shower when I remembered my cast, I poked my head out of the door and was about to call out for a plastic bag to cover it when I heard Malia and Scott talking. "Well were is she supposed to stay?"  
"Her being here makes me uncomfortable! You guys used to date."  
"Malia she is our friend! We can't just kick her onto the street! Come on don't be selfish!"  
"Selfish!? All I'm being is concerned. Just answer my question. Do you still have feelings for her?" My breath caught in my throat.  
"Really Malia? She just got here, how am I supposed to form a coherent thought right now? I had convinced myself I would never see her again!"  
Malia had gone silent "What? Malia? What?"  
"I can't believe this, you didn't deny it."  
"What?"  
"You didn't deny that you had feelings for her. All you did was argue that its new. So what? You don't know if you still have feelings for her, Is that it? You don't know if you are just going to dump me because she came back in a ball of dessert stuff!" Malia shouted angrily "Malia I never said that! It's just complicated."  
"Complicated... Well how about you take all the time you need to uncomplicated and then you can call me."  
"Malia stop! Where are you going?"  
"It's COMPLICATED!" Malia shouted and a door slam fallowed shortly after. I didn't know what to do, I just stood at the door for a few minutes and gained the courage to speak.  
"Scott?" I asked sheepishly "Yeah!" he answered surprisingly fast "I need something to cover my cast, like a big plastic bag."  
"O-oh yeah, one sec" I heard him rummage around when he finally emerged.  
"Here, sorry I didn't even think of that." I smiled at him "It's okay" I took the plastic and began to close the door when Scott grabbed my hand. His head down.  
"You heard didn't you?" he didn't look up "Y-yes" I looked down as well.  
"I'm sorry Scott, I never meant to cause you guys any trouble."  
"No it's not your fault. It's just- we never really resolved our relationship when you left." I stayed silent.  
"Can we talk after I shower? I'm kind of naked right now..." He instantly let go of my hand.  
"O-oh s-sorry" he walked away quickly leaving me. I turned on the warm water and stepped in, the soothing feeling washed over me. I really missed showers. The water was a dark brown in the bottom of the tub. How long has it been since I washed my hair? So, what is going to happen with Scott? I feel so bad he a Malia fought because of me. I mean I- I do still love him... right? I don't know. I haven't seen him in so long it's hard to say exactly if my feelings are still there. And it's not just like as soon as we meet again it all just falls back into place like I never left. Like Scott had not lived so many things without me. It's just not that simple. And it is especially not simple now that he is with Malia. I let out a loud sigh. Seeing him again is the best thing that has happened to me in so long. So should I leave. Tonight maybe? I know I don't have a place to stay but I do have my parents, even if it takes them a while to get here I don't have any right to just waltz in a ruin Scott's life. When the water turned off I felt a sense of fear wash over me, and put on the clothes that were laid out for me on the toilet. I brushed my hair and tried to decide exactly what I was going to say to him. Walking out of the bathroom I was greeted by the smell of pizza. Scott was sitting on a couch with two boxes of pizza with Pepsi on top. Exactly like the first time he ate over at my place and I brought pizza for him because of the crazy sushi incident. I smiled and sat on a chair across from him. "Thank goodness for pizza!" I said as I took a slice and a bite. It was so delicious, it had been so log since I had a piece. "MMMMMMMM Omg this is so good!"  
Scott smiled at me eating silently. Swallowing, I got ready for the conversation.  
"Scott, I'm so sorry fro causing all this trouble. I guess I just got so swept up in it all, that I didn't think about how you and Malia would feel. Don't worry, I'll leave tonight."  
"No Kira. Where are you going to stay? I can't just let you go out into the streets."  
"If you let me borrow your phone I can get a hold of my parents. They will help me, so don't think it's your job to house me."  
"Kira it will take them at least till tomorrow to get here if they left right now and didn't stop. So just stay the night and then you can call them. Ok?"  
"I- ok." It once again fell silent, both of us trying to decide what to say.  
"Listen Kira. When you left, I thought I would never see you again. So I decided to move on from you. I let myself be with someone else."  
"I know Scott and I am not here expecting anything of you-"  
"Hold on I'm not done. So when you pretty much fell into my lap, I was thrown. I don't know what this means for us. But I do know one thing, when we were together I loved you so much. And I tried to let you go with out a fuss because it's what you wanted, what you needed. I don't want to loose you again. And I know that I feel something, and if we make a decision on what we are going to do everything will fall into place. At least that's what I hope. But I know that I can't just ignore it, my feelings for you like they are not there just because I am with someone else." I stared at him in disbelief. Should I be selfish? "I don't want to be selfish."  
"Sometimes we need to be." I wonder if he caught the irony there.  
"Well then... I still have feelings... for you. But you are with Malia."  
"Don't think about her right now, I will sort all of that out."  
"I missed you Scott, a lot. And if I could have this anyway, it would be to give us another chance." My heart was racing and I could tell my face was flush.  
"I- uh" My entire body was shaking with fear, the anticipation was killing me.  
"I'm glad you said so. I would like that to." I almost fainted at the answer. But I had a big smile after a little while. "So... what does this mean?" I asked nervously "I guess we will just take it by day."  
"What about Malia? She was pretty right when you guys were arguing."  
Scott chuckled anxiously "Yeah I guess you're right. I'll call her tomorrow and meet with her somewhere."  
"Man this sucks, Malia is never going to be my friend again."  
"Yeah, me neither." We both sat in silent sadness. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, boy was I tired it was an extremely eventful day.  
"I'll take the couch you can have the bed." Scott said matter of factly "No, no I'm the guest, this is your house so you sleep in your own bed and I'll sleep on the couch. I'm smaller anyway I'll be more comfortable then you."  
"No Kira"  
"Yes Scott, please don't sleep on the couch." He smirked at me.  
"Okay fine, I'll get you some sheets and a blanket."  
"Thank you" I am so glad things are feeling more natural, but still I am uncomfortable about what I have done to Scott and Malia's relationship. I know this is what I want but I still feel guilty. After I got settled on the couch we said our goodnight and the apartment fell into darkness. Scott's couch was so much more comfortable then my cot back with the skinwalkers I fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

Hi guys! Please let me know what you think so far! Do you want the chapters to be longer? Thank you so much for reading! More chapters to come 


	4. Chapter 4

Scott's Pov

The sound of my dreadful alarm woke me from my pleasant sleep. I stretched and walked to the bathroom, my eyes were crusted over with morning fuzziness. I brushed my teeth with big yawns, I noticed there was no claw marks on me this morning. Oh right- I stopped brushing abruptly. Malia left last night. Furious after our fight, our fight over Kira. The foamy toothpaste I had in my mouth was quickly spit into the sink as I rushed into my living room. She was still on my couch, bundled up under a blanket, fast asleep. My heart relaxed, I was afraid I had dreamt the whole thing. I made a verbal sigh and gazed at her. She was still so beautiful, her face had even matured just slightly and it made her somehow more vibrant. I knelt down beside her and listened to her breaths, deep and rhythmic. I could listen all morning, it was a sign that she was alive and the breaths she took carried the words that told me she wanted me. I blushed at my cheesiness and stood up, I wonder what to make her for breakfast? Should it be special? Or should I keep it relaxed so she doesn't think I'm trying to hard? Oh I can't help myself I want to make this breakfast amazing for her. Walking to the fridge I opened it to find an assortment of very strange food items. Peanut butter ( I had told Malia countless times Peanut butter does not go in the fridge) ham, eggs, milk, butter, apples and what is that? Oh, left over ribs, they now have a lovely green fuzz. I grabbed the eggs and butter and some bread from the counter. I prepared French toast with berries and some bacon. I heard a rustle as I was plating my creation. Back on the couch I saw Kira's eyes flutter open as her nose sniffed quickly. I laughed under my breath.  
"Rise and shine. I made us breakfast." I said happily "Oh yay!" Kira exclaimed hoping out of the cocoon she was hiding in. She sat down at the table, setting her caste arm on it, as I set the plate down in front of her.  
"Oh my favorite! And with orange juice and bacon!? Oh thank you so much Scott!" she clapped and bowed her head. We dug in and had pleasant conversation amongst ourselves.  
"So how did you sleep?"  
"Oh my goodness, so good! Your couch is so comfy!"  
"Well I'm glad you slept well. So tell me what happened with the skinwalkers?"  
"Oh yeah okay so, when I got there they put me through this crazy annunciation! I had to walk in to middle of a crowd of them and take one lashing each person I crossed."  
"Wait what! Seriously!"  
"Yeah but I hadn't figured out until maybe half way in that it was because I wasn't bowing when I passed. It was a sign of respect. After I did that I didn't get anymore lashes. ANd it taught me to bow every time I passed someone so I would properly carry myself as a visitor."  
"Wow that is brutal! Were you okay?"  
"Yeah it hurt but they didn't do any serious damage, it only left a few scars."  
"Jeez you sound so okay with getting beaten like that."  
"Well my training was really tough, six hour days everyday. But I really needed that to take control of my kitsune. Honestly she did not go down without a fight!" Kira took another bite. I starred at her, How could she still be so positive? "Kira. How can you possibly be so positive about this?" She looked up at me in surprise.  
"Well what's the alternative?" I was taken aback "I have had a lot of time to think about everything that I have been threw. It was my life for three years after all. At first I resented the Skinwalkers for being so hard on me, and to be honest that was a huge factor that was holding me back from achieving my goal. One day after training I went and stood in the west lands. It was barren without a soul around. And I just sat there for hours, waiting for someone to come find me. And after I waited until I couldn't count the time anymore I realized, They weren't going to come look for me. Because I was in charge of myself, I had to take care of myself. And it dawned on me that they weren't being unfair to me, I just looked at it the wrong way. I needed to learn that I can't rely on other people to fix my problems, I couldn't lean on the skinwalkers to fix my kitsune, I needed to get it under control on my own. They were just a tool I was to utilize to accomplish it. That day my entire outlook changed, and I haven't been the same since. I have to take life as it is and be confident in myself. Any problem I cause I need to be the one to fix it, and I have to stand on my own two feet. ANd now that I have accomplished the foundation to my new self I can now move forward and built a new life that will surpass my old one like never before. So you see staying positive is just how I am about it now. I am grateful to have gained this from the Skinwalkers, so I look at my time with them fondly and with gratitude." Kira looked at me with a genuine smile. She was right, she was so different from the Kira I once knew. She was confident and didn't have a general uneasiness about her. In her eyes where I once saw fear I know see so clearly peace. I stared at her and smiled.  
"You are so beautiful" I couldn't stop myself from expressing that. Really I didn't know any other way to say how I felt. Just seeing her face so clearly for the first time. Kira blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Can I do something really quick?" I asked "Sure.." I let my real eyes glow, the world around me now heightened and precise. I looked at Kira, but what I saw was something I would have never imagined. Her Kirsune wasn't there anymore, but she herself was glowing. Her skin was admitting a bright white like glow. The way I had described her Kirtsune before was armor, but now it was like she herself was the impenetrable force, and her eyes were a brilliant gold. I sighed in happiness.  
"What do you see?"  
"I see a goddess"

I snapped out of my stupor and realized what I had just said. I could tell I was blushing. I cleared my throat and let my eyes go back to normal. Kira blushed as well. We continued to eat in silence, a comfortable silence. When we had finally finished the fantastic feast we washed the dishes together. The warm soapy water flowed around my hands as I cleaned and passed them to Kira to dry. I had just finished cleaning a plate and handed it to her when our hands touched. My fingers lingered along the base of her warm hand. We locked eyes and stared. My heart began to accelerate, I missed this feeling of being in love. The feeling of being close to the person who you want to hug constantly, just to be close to them. I smiled and let go of her hand.

We sat on the couch laughing and talking about pretty much nothing. When I was reminded of the daunting task I still had- Malia. I exhaled with a sad expression.  
"What's wrong Scott?" "I need to call Malia... (sigh)" Kira rested her hand on mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Smiling at her I stood and grabbed my phone from my bed side table. The ring of the call made my hands sweat, I took a deep breath. It's funny how many monsters I have fought and this phone call to my soon to be ex girlfriend is making me tremble more than any foe I have faced. "Hello..."  
"Hi, Malia. Uh, where did you stay last night?"  
"At Liams. He let me sleep on his couch."  
"Oh yeah that's good, Uh can we meet?"  
"Yeah OK. I'll come over in a bit."  
"Ah no, not my place. How about we meet at the coffee shop. You know the one with the free cream."  
"Uh why can't I come home?"  
"I am joining for some coffee from there right now... That's all."  
"Okay fine I'll meet you in what?"  
"Lets just say an hour."  
"Ok... Uh bye."  
"Yeah bye"  
I took a deep long breath and put my phone in my pocket. Back in my living room I caught Kira folding the sheets she had used the night before. I began to help her. That hour flew by so fast and it seemed like in a blink of an eye I was sitting in the cafe waiting for what I didn't know what would fallow. Malia walked in with a lost expression on her face. She searched for me and when our eyes met I felt the air thicken. "Hey Malia, did you want a coffee?"  
"No I'm not thirsty"  
"O-ok uh have seat" "So."  
"So'  
"Malia uh, we have been dating for a little while and I think that it's time to call it."  
"Are you serious!"  
"Look"  
"Are you FUCKING SERIOUS! Scott how could you dump me the second she came back! I knew IT! You are such a-a" Malia began to cry. It was hard to comprehend her emotions because they were always all over the place. And she has never been able to express herself well. I didn't know what to say. It is true that this break up is my fault and I have no right to get mad at her so I won't argue back. I won't try to defend myself.  
"I'm sorry Malia."  
"You're sorry... YOU'RE SORRY! Where am I supposed to go Scott! I don't have an apartment of my own!"  
"I know Malia."  
"How could you just throw me into the streets like this!?"  
"Don't try to guilt me Malia. I already feel bad as it is. Listen you can stay at the pack house. Is just got renovated and the members can start to live there now."  
"I don't want to be in your pack anymore."  
"Uh, ok you don't have to but it's a place for you to stay until you find a place of your own. "Scott... I don't understand. Is she really that important that you will just leave me like that!"  
"Yes. I'm sorry that I hurt you but it is the truth." Malia just stared at me in disbelief. She then abruptly stood and stormed out of the cafe. I didn't follow her.

When I finally made it back to the apartment I heard a loud crash and scream. I ran to the open door and saw Malia rampaging threw the apartment grabbing various items and throwing them into a bag. Kira was in the kitchen trying to stay out of the cross hairs. "Malia what are you-"  
"I'm moving out obviously!" She threw more clothes into a bag on the floor. "Oh don't worry I didn't touch your precious Kira!" She snarled at me as her eyes flared blue. "Malia calm down"  
"Scott don't! I don't want to hear another word come out of that cheating mouth ever again!" SHe paused for a moment and locked eyes with Kira. "Oh by the way Kira did you have a good night? Screwing around like a tramp!"  
"Malia enough!" I shouted "Malia it's not what you think! I slept on the couch! Nothing happened between us" Kira was trying to make the situation better but of course it didn't work.  
"Like I'm going to believe a single word either of you say!" Malia threw the last thing into her bag and barged out. Kira and I were left in silence with the place completely torn up.  
"So... no use asking you how it went then." Kira said in the midst of the silence.  
"Ha I guess not." I smiled slightly and closed the door. Without consulting one another we both began to clean up in silence. This time the silence did feel awkward. She had managed to break my lamp and my fan was in pieces on the ground. I heard a hiss from behind me, when I turned to look I saw a drop of red fall onto the floor. Kira's good hand was bleeding along her forefinger. "Oh let me look at that" I said while grabbing her hand. "It's not that bad Scott, besides I'll heal soon." "That might be true but we need to stop the bleeding anyway." I grabbed a piece of paper towel and put it around her hand. When I went to pull away she gripped onto me. "What is it Kira?"  
"I- I'm so sorry Scott. Because I came back and caused you and Malia to break up. Your house is a mess." she looked down in shame.  
"Kira listen, yeah Malia may have had a tantrum, but that's her problem. Not yours. You didn't force her to break my lamp and toss my whole place. Did you?"  
"Well no but-"  
"So you see, it's not your fault!" I smiled at her and attempted to go back to cleaning, but her hold on my arm stayed strong. I looked back at her. Her eyes were gleaming into mine, it was almost as though she was about to cry at any moment. I leaned in slowly. She looked me up and down before leaning in and closing her eyes. Our lips collided softly, and we kissed as though we had never been apart. Kissing her was easy and natural. We moved together harmoniously. I moved my hands to cup her face, and her hands rested on my back. We pulled away after a solid 30 seconds. I looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and pulled me into a hug. I squeezed her tight and felt the warmth of her wash over me.

Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry this chapter took a while for me to write I have been swamped at work. I will try harder to get the next chapter out faster this time! I'd also like to thank the person who wrote my very first review! I was so exited I cried a little. If while reading my story you have any ideas or comments for me please let me know! I love to hear from my readers! More chapters to come!


End file.
